


Winter’s Coffee

by TheFlorist



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlorist/pseuds/TheFlorist
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo was going through the cold when a warm encounter for coffee gave him a new beginning.





	Winter’s Coffee

“Hey. You wanna grab a coffee or something?”

Wonwoo was staring at the first few snowflakes falling down to his face from the sky when the voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked down and saw a guy- most probably of his age, smiling sheepishly at him. He reminded Wonwoo of a bundled up hamster with his cheeks squished tightly with his thick red scarf.

Wonwoo blinked and the guy’s expression changes when he finally realized the red eyes, and tear stained cheeks behind the round glasses.

“Oh- I’m, I’m sorry...” he started, obviously panic. “I was just-“

Wonwoo sighed. Not of annoyance but because he was not in his best condition. He just broke up with his long-term boyfriend whom he still very much in love with. Things had to end because his ex-boyfriend felt that there was no more “spark” between them, taking his last box of things from their shared apartment.

Wonwoo had called his friends, but none was available due to their life’s commitments. It was a very gloomy, dark and sad day to him. There was no one to talk to and Wonwoo gets even more depressed as he stayed longer in the apartment where all the memories he had with his ex-boyfriend for the past 8 years lingers. That’s when he decided to take a walk aimlessly.

“Look, I know this might sound creepy but I was at the bus stop over there-“ he pointed the bus stop at the end of the park with his stubby fingers. “-and I saw you walking and for some reason I just feel like maybe you’d like to have coffee together.” The guy said trying to pull something out of his coat’s pocket. He took out a superhero printed handkerchief that usually a 4 years olds would carry, given by his mom- instead of a 20-years-old-ish man like them.

Surprised by the gesture, Wonwoo gently took it away from him. The guy smiled, happy his small act was accepted. Funny, the guy did not even asked for Wonwoo’s name or the reason why a grown man like him, walking around alone, crying. Instead he approached Wonwoo closer and took off his scarf, wrapping it around Wonwoo’s bare neck.

“You really shouldn’t come out without a scarf or a hat. Especially when it’s getting colder by the minute.” he told Wonwoo, pulling his own coat’s big lapel closer to his now, bare neck. He did not even sound naggy, more like telling Wonwoo in a factual kind of context as if Wonwoo’s eight.

They just stood there at the park for awhile without saying anything as more snow drifted down from the sky.

Wonwoo has never even met the guy or personally know him, and yet Wonwoo feels a connection with the guy and completely comfortable with his friendly vibe.

Wonwoo felt relieved.

Comforted.

He feels...okay.

Somehow the guy’s act of kindness towards him, made him feel less lonely than how he was earlier. He feel like someone actually care about him in this cold, busy world. The guy’s voice fills up Wonwoo’s empty thoughts and his presence gave Wonwoo the missing warmth.

Wonwoo looked up at the guy again and the guy just reached out and brushed a snowflake on Wonwoo’s cheek.

See? Comfortable.

“So...coffee?” He frowned in a hopeful way. His nose gets redder as he keeps on rubbing them as the cold make it runs.

Wonwoo must be out of his mind. Or maybe his heartbreak drive him to be so dumb to trust a stranger. The guy could even be a serial killer who kidnaps healthy men for organs. But based on his superhero printed handkerchief, the full red cheeks and big thread knitted hat, Wonwoo decided to risk it.

Wonwoo took a deep shaky breath, the heavy feeling earlier gets lighter. He pressed a small smile and look up at the guy.

“Sure.”

The guy’s smile widened, and Wonwoo mirrored his excitement- slightly chuckling.

“I’m Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung.” He took out his palm for a shake.

Wonwoo looked at his hand and slipped his hand into the guy’s hand.

“I’m Wonwoo.”

Soonyoung grinned and instead of letting go of Wonwoo’s hand, he gripped it tighter and pulled Wonwoo away.

“I know a very good coffee place! First cup is my treat, okay?” he rambled on all the way as Wonwoo’s stumblings turned into steady steps.

As his hand fit warmly in Soonyoung’s tight hold, Wonwoo smiled.

Well, with a new season, there will be a new beginning.

A new encounter.

A new adventure.

And it’s just starting; Wonwoo’s winter- with a cup of coffee...

 


End file.
